Sacrifice
by KyokoSakuuuuu
Summary: Feita was a village ruled by the religion of Damasus. The Damasus religion specialised in worshipping the God of Dark El. They did this by sacrificing people. One night the priest of Feita, Aisha Void, decides to sacrifice a red haired boy. But will she have the heart to sacrifice him? ElsxAi RenaxRaven
1. Chapter 1

Rune slayer

Void Princess

Night Watcher

Reckless Fist

It was a cold night and the priest of the village, Aisha Void, was preparing for a festival the next day. She read through the events on a sheet of paper and smiled. "Well tomorrow should be fun~" She sang to herself and circled her favourite event on the page.

This village was the village of Feita, a dark village ruled over by the religion of Damasus. Most people stayed out of this village due to the gruesome festivals every year where unlucky people were sacrificed to please the God of Dark El.

"PRIEST VOID! BAD NEWS! ONE OF THE SACRIFICES ESCAPED!" shouted a guard. Aisha sighed; she was going to have to find another sacrifice. "Look forward to your next pay cheque~" smirked Aisha as she watched the guard begin to beg for her mercy. Aisha silenced him with her finger. She began to pack up her papers and started walking to the jail to find a new sacrifice. The God of Dark El loved healthy enemy sacrifices so she would have to choose carefully.

The jail was filthy; it smelt like cow dung and the walls were covered with blood. "Arghh," thought Aisha to herself," this is ruining my dress." She peeped into the windows of the cells, trying to find a prisoner that was fit and healthy. But unfortunately she couldn't find one so she stamped her feet in a rage and screamed. She had a fiery temper. Her screams attracted the guards nearby and she yelled at them," GO GET ME A PERSON FIT FOR SACRIFICE! NOW!" The guards scrambled away like frightened puppies and ran to find a suitable sacrifice for Aisha.

Later on they came back holding a boy with red hair with his mouth covered. Aisha examined the boy's arms and legs and she found only a tiny scratch. "Hey Cherry," said Aisha," take off your shirt." The boy blushed slightly before shaking his head. This infuriated Aisha even more. "TAKE OFF YOUR DAMNED SHIRT NOW BEFORE I TEAR APART YOUR LIMBS AND FEED YOU TO THE GLITTER ZOMBIES!" screamed Aisha as she stamped her feet on the ground, making nearby blood splash over the red haired boy. The boy shuddered but still shook his head. "DAMN YOU!" growled Aisha," GUARDS TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT, NOW!" The guards stepped forward to obey Aisha and took off the boy's shirt.

A tinge of pink appeared on the boy's face as the guards stripped his shirt off. Aisha stared at his well-toned body. She hesitated a bit before touching it softly and examining it. The boy flinched under her touch. "Hmmmmm," mused Aisha," he should be perfect~ GUARDS!" Aisha ordered, "GO PUT HIM IN THE ROOM WITH THE SACRIFICES, NOW! AND DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE OR I'LL HALVE ALL YOUR PAYS!" The guards quickly obeyed and dragged the red haired boy out of Aisha's sight. Aisha sighed with relief. She could finally get out of this filthy jail. "Can't wait for tomorrow~"


	2. Chapter 2

Introducing a new character ^^

Night Watcher (A spy for Velder disguised as a priest of the Damasus)

Rena read the headlines on the Velder newspaper in front of her. "YOUNGER BROTHER OF COMMANDER ELESIS SIEGHART CAPTURED BY THE DAMASUS!" Rena was shocked by this news. The elf put her face in her hands and whispered softly," oh my El….. This better not be true….. The festival is beginning tomorrow." She quickly called for the guards to give her the list of sacrifices. And she scanned the list, looking for the name of a certain red haired boy. One of the sacrifice's names were crossed out; beside it read Elsword Sieghart.

 _ **The next day….**_

Elsword Sieghart was blind folded, had his hands tied behind his back and was being frog-marched out of his prison cell. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath," What on El is going on?" Then he started to hear cheers and the footing changed, it felt like wood. Elsword suddenly tripped over and his blind fold fell off. The guards pulled him up and covered his eyes again. But they were too slow to stop Elsword from seeing what was going on. "Damn my life, damn the El." He muttered, sweat falling from his neck now that he could see what was going on.

Elsword was standing on a wooden platform with a gigantic statue with the God of Dark El on it. There was an altar in the middle and there were seats below filled with spectators. The spectators looked blood thirsty. They wanted more blood, more entertainment. But worst of all, Aisha was standing on the platform beside the altar, next to a pile of torture weapons. Blood covered the altar. Aisha announced," Okay everyone! This is the last sacrifice for the ritual! Don't worry, I'll make it fun~" The crowd roared and cheered as Elsword shuddered and cowered in fear. The sacrifice was about to start.

 **Really short chapter…. SORRRYYYYYYYY QQQ**

 **Please review, fave, follow or do all three~ :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsword kicked his legs and flailed about but it was futile. The guards grabbed him and chained him onto the altar, his back pointing to the sky. "Hmmmmm," said Aisha rubbing his back, "I'll taint this perfect back of yours~ Hope you don't mind~" She grinned from ear to ear and picked up a whip. The whip contained small glass fragments in it so it would cut Elsword's back. Elsword saw her pick up the whip and braced himself for the pain.

 **BANG!** The whip impacted Elsword's back causing blood to squirt out.

 **BANG!** Elsword winced in pain.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Blood streamed onto the wooden floor of the platform. Elsword clenched his fists and closed his eyes, trying to resist the burning pain on his back.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Elsword was biting his lip to not scream in pain and agony. He did not want to make the crowd satisfied, least of all Aisha. He prayed to Lady El to rescue him.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Elsword was close to his limit for pain tolerance. His back burned like hell and the glass fragments dug into his skin. "Sis… sis…." Elsword whispered in his quick breathing.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Elsword began to whimper. "Stop… Please stop… Please…" begged Elsword as the whip hit his back harshly. "Hmmm?" replied Aisha," What was that?"

"PLEASE STOP!" Elsword pleaded. Aisha laughed and the crowd cheered.

"No chance~" And Aisha brought the whip down again on Elsword.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** This time, Elsword screamed in pain. His shrieks pleased Aisha, making her want to hear him scream even more. "Awwwwww~ Your screams are so cute~" mewed Aisha, satisfied.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Elsword could feel his consciousness ebbing away like the waves withdrawing from the sea. The searing pain on his back began to disappear; his vision blurred and he blacked out.

 **Yesterday night, at Rena's room**

Rena was thinking hard. "Damn it," she whispered to herself," I have to save Elsword somehow." She thought for a whole hour but to her misfortune, came up with nothing. A knock sounded throughout the room. "Who could be knocking this late at night?" she wondered. "Come in!" A raven haired man opened the door. Rena immediately recognised him as Raven, who was originally a test experiment for the Nasods. His left hand was now a black claw.

"Hello Raven," Rena greeted him," Why come here so late at night?"

"Rena…" Raven said softly, "you know I love you right?"

"I know…. But it's forbidden for priests to be in love…." Raven snarled, he had always loved Rena but she always refused him. "I have a deal for you Rena," Raven said, trying to calm himself down," I'll do anything for you as long as you will love me too. But don't make it something ridiculous like I'll love you if you go away."

A plan suddenly formed in Rena's mind. It was ludicrous and it might make Rena's life miserable but she knew she would get fired from her job as a spy if she didn't save Elsword. She also knew that if the Damasus somehow found out she loved Raven she would be sacrificed like the others. "Alright then Raven," Rena replied shakily, knowing the consequences, "I have two favours for you actually."

"I can do two as long as they're not surreal." Said Raven, feeling happier.

"Okay, the first one is that you have to keep the relationship a secret and the secret that I'm actually a spy for Velder." Raven gasped, shocked but he nodded. "Good and the second one is that you have to save this red haired boy called Elsword Sieghart. He is probably going to be sacrificed tomorrow."

"Are you in love with this Elsword person?" Raven asked angrily.

"No I'm not," replied Rena," he's just the younger brother of a general in Velder." Raven nodded.

"Alright then…. Honey." Rena blushed at his statement.

"I love you…. Darling." Raven blushed too and they leaned towards each other and embraced. Raven pushed Rena onto her bed and he pressed his lips onto her cheek causing her to turn red. "Raven…" whispered Rena into her lover's ear, "sleep with me tonight okay?"

"Sure honey." Raven pulled his lip off Rena's cheek and placed it onto her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip and flicked his tongue into her mouth. Rena lifted her tongue and they touched their tongues together. Raven pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He stroked Rena's emerald green hair and inhaled the smell of her. "Good night." Whispered Raven to Rena.

"Good night." Replied Rena back to Raven.


End file.
